Ash Ketchum:Life Adventurer
by FireFlyVal
Summary: This story follows the life of Ash Ketchum. Along his journey, Ash has friends, rivals, finds love and so much more. Follow Ash as he faces the Ultimate Champion and what adventures lead him there... Follow him as Hilarity ensues during his Birthday celebrations{ Lemons}
1. Chapter 2- A Master Plan

**Pokémon is not mine – it belongs to Game freak, Tokyo T.V and whatever other Anime institute that contributes to creating something we all love.**

* * *

 **Once again, please be kind and enjoy the story:**

 **This chapter is just getting acquainted with these beautiful characters**

 **Sometimes they are OC-  
**

 **I love Listening to Pikachu Arrives - the instrumental from the anime for this chapter when reading.**

* * *

" ** _Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! ...Pikachu, go inside the Poké Ball-it's the only way! ...COME AND GET ME!"_**

 ** _~ Ash Ketchum_**

* * *

 **0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)**

Let's paint a picture today. Welcome to the Kanto region where humans and Pokémon exist in harmony.

According to a well-known Professor, Kanto is where Pokémon have been said to have been discovered; slowly their existence grew and developed throughout the Pokémon world. In the Kanto region, we come across a quaint, little town known as Pallet Town.

It was an early, cool morning to be exact. With a slight mist floating around, you could hear the local Doduo and Dodrio crooning their morning songs away, perched high on neighboring homes, alerting the little town morning was here. Even though the morning appeared still and quiet, there was an unusual bustle at the Pallet Inn. It was the only restaurant and Inn in the entire town where the locals could have a drink, trade information and even rest through an unexpected detour. Inside, we had Delia Ketchum hustling and getting things in place as she welcomed guests and friends. There was a special event taking place here in Pallet Town that made Delia grateful she decided to extend her Inn a couple years aback.

It was her only son's birthday, his 21st birthday to be exact. Yes, Ash Ketchum was finally turning into a full, fledged, young man and with so many people coming from many regions to join in the festivities, there was a full feeling of excitement to all. But where was Ash Ketchum you may ask? He was busy somewhere far, getting some ridiculous order his mother made him go for, just to get him out of the house for a couple of days. Ash had been on a journey to Hoenn to get some sweet cream made from some Miltank that was hand fed by its owner which produced the thickest cream ever which Delia just had to have in order to make some dessert Ash couldn't even pronounce. He digressed as he leaped over some large boulders in between a waterfall, reminiscing over the conversation he had with her 3 days earlier…

"Ash? Sweetheart, I need you to go to Fallarbor Town in Hoenn, to get a special cream I need to make a dessert with." Delia asked her son. Though her tone conveyed sweetness and kindness, Delia had a motive which made her mind impatient. She needed to get Ash out of Pallet as soon as possible. His friends would be arriving soon, she had to remain cool and calm for the plan to work. She needed to focus so Ash would not pick up on her agenda.

"Hoenn, Mom? Why do you need a special cream from Hoenn? I'm sure there are Miltank ranches closer by, I'm sure I can contact Whitney at Goldenrod City to ask her for some." Ash negotiated. Delia was quite prepared for resistance.

Before the words left his mouth, Delia had unleashed a long speech on Ash that made his head spin. She prattled on about how the farmer fed the Miltank certain berries, to the way the farmer made the Miltank lay on a certain side, to the way the farmer brushed the Miltank at certain angles to ensure maximum relaxation was attained for the Miltank. Delia droned on so much, so passionately that within a few minutes she had Ash collecting his gear, his Pikachu, poke balls and dashing out of the house as if the next world tournament was about to start, all while his mother still kept on preaching about the Miltank and the wondrous cream that was so special. He ran so fast in order to get away from his mother's incessant chatting on why she needed to get that cream.

Ash chuckled to himself at his mother's antic as he crossed a bridge. Pikachu sleeping peacefully on his backpack.

 **0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)**

With Ash out of the way and not a worry for the next 3 days, Delia had set the plan into motion. Her partner in crime revealed herself after the dust had cleared from Ash's running with a small giggle. Serena stood in the Ketchum residence with a gleam in her eye and mischief to manage. A couple months ago, Serena had questioned Ash on his birthday plans and what he would be doing for his big 21st. He simply shrugged, he thought he would train and probably do dinner with his mom.

Even though Serena kept a straight face and causally slid of her response of nonchalance, she knew this was not how Ash deserved to spend his birthday. From that day on, Serena contacted Delia and thus they began their elaborate plan to a picturesque birthday regime.

Serena was an elegant and beautiful Kalos born socialite. She was a slender, slightly curved, tall, young lady. She was a quiet beauty, one where suitors would say she didn't notice her own beauty. She had honey blonde hair just past her shoulder blades and a well put together outfit consisting of riding boots, high thighs, a soft pink dress with a red overall and lastly a pink fedora. Pulling together her usual look was a blue ribbon given to her by Ash. They were in front of the Pledging tree in Kalos after what Serena considered their first date ( even though Ash _clearly_ didn't know it was a date) when he presented it to her. Serena had always treasured it even till this very day.

She currently resided in Pallet town in a little house near Professor's Oak large estate, right down the road from the Pallet Inn. This was so because she wanted be closer to the man her heart called out towards. Indeed, Serena had fallen for her best friend but it all began when they were childhood friends at Professor Oaks summer camp, with a handkerchief.

After their journey in Kalos ended, Serena parted ways with Ash to pursue her dream of becoming Kalos queen. During her reign, Serena accomplished her dreams. She was able to give strength to many through her smile, capable to give good advice, was the caretaker to many hearts and became the strength people and Pokémon desired. She defended her title many times but eventually Serena knew she had to do more. She wanted to grow outside of Kalos and spread her strength and happiness all over the world. With Madam Palermo's blessings, she set off on a journey to spread her joy for others. Occasionally, she would be called back to do an exhibition or defend her title at a Master class but Serena was always ready.

She traveled through Johto, Unova, Sinnoh, Alola and Hoenn gathering Pokemon and performing for everyone who needed a little strength in their lives. Kanto was her last stop, intentionally. When she finally arrived at Pallet Town, she felt as if her time for her own happiness had finally arrive. What she wanted dearly was a cute, stubborn and dense young man named Ash Ketchum. She knew he was all she needed to be happy. That was years ago,now she was no longer Kalos queen, her title was won by someone who had the same desires as Serena, Aria and even Madam Palermo. To give strength to those who needed it. These days, Serena toured various regions with her vast Pokémon team doing exhibitions and giving performer classes. Serena had become such a household name that she was given the title by word of mouth 'The Queen of Regions.'

Serena claimed to everyone, she stayed in Pallet Town due to it being a quaint, countryside town with world renown Pokémon expert Samuel Oak living here. Yet Delia, Clemont, Bonnie, Grace and Serena's friends Miette, NiNi and Shauna agreed it was because of a certain dark haired Trainer. Serena would just brush it off and say easily "That's just a bonus prize." Delia would say it was the country side and Professor Oak that was the bonus prize, slyly.

Getting back to reality, Serena and Delia saw Ash still running from his mother's none stop jabbering pass the little hills, letting out small laughs having witness Delia stay in character until Ash finally cracked and ran out of the house. Now, it was time for guests to arrive. They were expecting a lot of Ash's old friends. Due to most of his old friends now having significant others, there was a question of who would go where. Serena, kindly offered her home to Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna and Brock. Clemont and Shauna would room together as they were a couple now, Brock and his girlfriend, Lucy had their own room with lastly Bonnie rooming with Serena in her master room. This way it opened the Inn to many more friends.

 **0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)**

The first to arrive was May and Max, tagging along was May's To-cool-for-you-but-a-mush-head-for-May boyfriend, Drew. Drew, even though in his earlier years would flat out ignore Ash, Brock and Max, would now greet them warmly as if they were best of friends, even going as far as to hang out with them if he got the chance. One drunken night proved that when Ash and Brock were in Hoenn for some work and were having drinks with Drew. (May had a contest the next day so retired for bed early) That's when he confessed his earlier traits of ignorance.

"I'm sorry for how I was when I was younger, I was just...stupid." Drew said after a long chugging match against Ash. Ash won. "I really liked May the moment I saw her training her Beutifly and well I didn't know how to act."

"So you chose the to-cool-for-you act and just basically got called out on your feelings every time we saw you then?" Brock snickered. "I think Max called you a weenie a few times."

Drew's eyes grew big and suddenly dropped to thin lines "You saw through that?'

"Everyone saw through that, bro." Ash, Brock and the whole bar chorused. Drew turned blue in a corner but suddenly straightened up and declared "Well at least I got May with my methods, now didn't I?"

"Please, if it wasn't for Harley locking you both in that giant cube and not letting you out until the contest was over, you would be still giving May roses and telling her it was for Beutifly." Ash jeered. "Man, was Harley surprised and jealous when he saw May kissing you so you would shut up and stop crying."

"I wonder who he was jealous of?" Brock questioned.

"I wasn't crying for the thousandth time! I had some dust in my eyes and my eyes are sensitive, OK!" Drew defended.

Far less to say, Drew grew a solid friendship with May's friend/brothers. Sometimes they thought he was afraid of them especially after Brock and Max had a little chat with him when May revealed they were together.

 **0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)**

Misty, her boyfriend, Rudy and her sisters were the next to arrive. Misty and Rudy rekindled after a brief trip in the Orange islands. They both made an effort to see each other while still trying to fulfill their gym leader duties. The Sensational Sisters were all still 'actresses' but helped out whenever Misty would visit Rudy. Since Daisy and Tracey were together, the whole group was staying at Professor Oak's estate. Gary also managed to take a break from his research to take part in the surprise for Ash.

Next to arrive was Barry, Sanpei ,Richie, Cynthia, Cilian, Iris, Alexa, Viola, Tierno ,Trevor, Alain and Korrina. All made the long journeys to help and bring fun towards Ash's birthday celebrations. That was 3 days ago and with the massive crowd at each house, Pallet was definitely livelier than usual.

Last to arrive was Dawn and her adorable Piplup. Lagging behind with a sour face was none other than Paul. As they headed down the street of Ash's house, Dawn's excitement grew and with that she dashed off leaving her sullen boyfriend behind and a shocked Piplup clutching on to her cap, defying physics at the same time.

"Dawn! Wait up!" Paul semi-shouted at his overtly, excited girlfriend.

"Paul! C'mon, pick up the pace, you can be sour at Ash's house, we're already late by a whole day.'' Dawn yelled back at him, still continuing her sprint.

"I had to finish that tournament, it wasn't my fault that I advanced so far." Paul mumbled careful to not let Dawn overhear as he semi jogged to keep up. He would rather not be here but since it was Dawn dragging him and he kinda-sorta tolerated Ash now, he didn't argue too much. It really has been a while since he saw his respected rival. He also looked forward to his part of Ash's birthday surprise.

 **0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)**

Once everyone had settled in their respected rooms, cleaned up and got organized, they headed back to the main sitting area. The Pallet Inn was a large building now since Ash decided to help extend it with his Mother. They hired more staff as well as opened a more recreational outlet for both Pokémon and trainers. Ash also took to adding several more suites to the Inn to incorporate growing business. Ash also took to separating the house from the Inn, The Inn proudly stood next to the Ketchum's residence, along with Delia's garden safely tucked away , guests would enjoy going to pick their own vegetables for their dinner. Mr Mime got more company as Ash caught 8 more Mr Mimes for Delia to help out at the Inn, especially when he would go on long journeys.

Indeed, business was doing well, Delia couldn't be happier and it was all thanks to Ash's generosity and hard work. This made giving Ash an unbelievable birthday event even more important.

Delia and Serena had finished explaining to everyone the plans for the day as well as what would be the regime for the next few days. Ash had let Delia know he would arrive home in the afternoon. Once Ash arrived home everyone would be in place. They would have cocktail hour and then the party would continue in the Inn which would then be followed by all the activities for his birthday bash the next day.

There was an exciting murmur among everyone as each person had a part to play in Ash birthday in some way. They each were happy to be part of such an important birthday and made all the effort to be part of it. As everyone was finishing up dinner and having nightcaps there was a loud roar outside followed by a loud plump on the ground. Half the trainers went rushing outside, poke-balls set to battle when all they saw was a giant Salamance landing in front of the house. Delia came rushing out with a bright smile on her face.

"Aly, Sweetheart! You made it! You sure know how to make an entrance." Delia said brightly, giving the dark -haired beauty a solid hug. Aly was a tall, slender lady with an edge. She was a powerful trainer who had a special bond with the Ketchum family. She would always treasure the relations she had with Delia and Ash. After being released from the hug, Aly spunned around to returned her Salamance after saying thanks to it. Everyone else had headed back inside upon realizing it was only Aly with the exception of Gary, Serena and Professor Oak.

"I didn't think I would have but then I remembered Salamance could have flown me from where I was in Kanto. It took a day but it was worth it and he loves to fly already. Is the birthday boy back yet or not?" Aly asked.

"Not yet, everyone has arrived and settling in. We were just finished explaining the final activities that would be going on tomorrow and that's about it. Everyone is finishing up dinner and getting ready for tomorrow. Let's head inside." Delia said taking Aly inside. Aly greeted Serena, Gary and Professor Oak with warm hugs, particularly towards Professor Oak and headed to the dinner station with Delia.

"Sounds good, I've missed Pallet Town a lot. I missed you to." Aly said while hugging Delia in a one armed hug. Once inside everyone continued their nightcaps and retired to bed. It was going to be a big day tomorrow with many fun surprises.

 **0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)0~0)**

* * *

Now, we have returned to where we found ourselves entering with Doduo and Dodrio continuing their morning songs yet the Pallet Inn was bustling with activity. Right we have caught up. With more than twenty something people in the house. You 'd get that effect no matter what. Delia, Brock and Clemont were busy arguing in the kitchen on who got to make what. Things were getting heated fast, 3 Mr Mimes had to leave the kitchen just to avoid the wrath of 'I am the better cook' speech.

"This is my house so I shall make it how I want to!"

"I have the technique to create these in the perfect way for the party, I am the expert!"

"My hypothesis states that this direction of preparation suits well for the dish in question and I shall be the one to create it!" Bowls went flying after this.

'There are too many chefs in that kitchen' Serena thought as she monitored Dawn, Misty, Bonnie and May hanging decorations while hearing raised voices coming out of the kitchen. Everyone else was at the back of the Inn setting up various stages and sets for what they planned to use for Ash's birthday surprises.

There was a loud explosion from the kitchen when suddenly everything had gone quiet. Serena and Braixen poked their heads into the kitchen to see what was going on. As the haze of smoke disappeared, there were three figures covered in soot and coughing.

"Everything okay in here?" Serena asked in her you screwed-up-but-totally-not-judging-you voice. Her face said otherwise.

"Let's just say we won't be using those cupcakes from that machine." Delia laughed which raised a coughing fit while Brock comforted Clemont.

After hours of arguing, passive, aggressive silent treatments, Pokémon battles, name calling and a ridiculous boy fight where Charizard and Blastoise had to break up everyone, everything was set and completed.

Serena knew this was going to be that start of something amazing not just for Ash but also for the relations between everyone present today. All she had to do now was have patience and hope everything went accordingly.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~o~o~o~o~o~o~0~0~0~0~0~0**

* * *

Be kind. Enjoy the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Your theories? Your thoughts? Its going to be a fun ride

Have a good day

~FireflyVal~


	2. Not a chapter

Hey everyone!

Happy New Year.

So I am sorry to say this story is going to be taken down.

It will be completed but when I started this story, I wasn't sure what was my outline.

Now I have hit a horrible writer's block.

Fortunately, I have an idea on how I want to carry about the story. I will be taking down the chapters to re work them

They can come brisk and after each other or some days in between but this story with be complete.

Don't worry, I will not leave you hanging

For now, this message will remain posted as well as the first chaper.

When I post the new one. You will know.

Thank you for understanding.

I love all my followers and readers.

For the time check out Ensnared and Words and actions

They will be complete soon as I have written them already, just some few touches.


End file.
